Irreplaceable
by XtopangelX
Summary: A short song fic... Compensating my lack of updating. Just guess who's the other man. It's easy though


_**Irreplaceable**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Irreplaceable, it's it property of Beyonce and Rumiko Takahashi._

_To the left  
To the left_

_  
To the left  
To the left_

_Mmmm to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, thats my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, then please don't touch (don't touch)_

_And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And its my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab  
_

"You're kicking me out?" yelled a young man with silver hair with a carton box beside him

"Yes, I am" replied a beautiful young woman, sitting with a glass of red wine in her hand, swirling it some before taking a sip.

Standing up, she moves to open the door, motioning him to get out, "I already called a cab, it shouldn't be long baby"

_  
Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

"You ain't thinking here, you ain't nothing without me! Don't be a fool, nobody will ever love you like me!"

Laughing, she looked at him then at a black sport car that just pulled up. "You don't know no shit about me puppy. I'll have another one in a minute. In fact, he's right behind you."

At that, he turned around, his eyes widening, "him?"

"Let's face it, you're the fool here, thinking that I can't find somebody else."

_So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if she's home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

"Now hurry up, I can see the taxi right around the corner. It won't stop right here. Oh, by the way, give me back the Mercedes' keys, I didn't buy you a car for you to roll my cousin around"

"How?"

"What? How did I know? Ts, you don't even need to know. Just don't think I kick you out for no reason now! Bye, your cab is leaving by the way, now run doggy!"

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I'll have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

_So since I'm not your everything  
How about I'll be nothing? nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby i won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy_

"That was fast" Said the other man, putting an arm around her shoulders, after the silver hair man left in a huff, running to catch the cab now that he didn't have a car no more.

"If you're with me, I better be everything, or I'm nothing. I won't cry or lose sleep for somebody that's not worthy. Though, replacing him was so easy. Don't you think, love."

_To the left to the left  
To the left to the left_

_Mmmmm  
To the left to the left  
Everything you own in the box to left_

_To the left to the left  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin' (baby! hey yea)_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished  
Cause you made your bed now lay in it  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

Two days later, in the middle of the night, the phone rang in this woman's house.

"Hi, you have joined Kagome Higurashi, I am presently absent, please leave a message after the tone." Beep

"Kagome, I… It's Inu, please… Pick up the phone I know you're here… I know we're finished… You made it clear about it" he produced a small laugh, "I just wanted to say sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you… I guess I can't erase the past but I… I really do love you Kagome, please, pick up the phone… Kikyo… she's cheating on me… And I need a place to crash and"

"You made your bed, now lay in it" And the line went dead.

Somewhere, on the streets, beside a phone booth, a man slide down the wall, "How did I fall so low? How did I ever loose you to him? So emotionless… "


End file.
